Secrets Shouldn't Be Kept
by bizalan08
Summary: On the way to Hogwarts, a new romance begins. But there are secrets that could tear the new couple apart. Will they survive the truth and each other?


As Hermione walked through the Hogwarts Express, she looked for the Head boy and Head girl compartment. One week ago, Hermione had received a letter stating that she was the new Head girl. She couldn't wait to see who the Head boy was. At first, she was disappointed because neither Ron nor Harry was the Head boy; but now she was eager to know his identity.

Finally, she found the entrance to the Head boy and girl compartment. As she entered, she was shocked by who she saw. "Bloody hell," she gasped, "Malfoy! You're the Head boy?"

She had gone completely white in the face, but Malfoy just seemed even more pleased by this.

"Who were you expecting," he asked with a smirk, "bloody St. Nick?"

She could already tell this was going to be a long year. She took a seat across from Malfoy, where she could keep an eye on him. She didn't notice, but she had been staring at him for awhile now.

"What are you staring at _mudblood_," he said while glaring at her.

She was taken aback by how he could pop that name out of nowhere. She was getting used to it, but it still hurt to hear it.

"Why do you always have to call me that," she asked looking very hurt.

"Why wouldn't I call a _mudblood _a _mudblood,_" he was enjoying this. "Did you think everyone was going to start calling you a pureblood…. surely not." He glared at her with his cold gray eyes.

She couldn't believe him…wait, yes, she could, he was a _Malfoy_, and Malfoy's were never nice; especially to '_mudbloods'_. When he finally looked away, she started to stare again. Malfoy really was good-looking and, if not for his personality, she might even like him, but he was a Malfoy, she argued with herself as she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She watched as he ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair, and became entranced. Just then there was a knock on their compartment door. She quickly snapped back to reality.

A 5th year prefect peeked her head in, "Professor McGonagall would like to speak with the both of you."

"Thank you," said Hermione as the girl closed the door, "Come on Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in a front compartment. She looked up from her work as they entered, "Please have a seat." She gestured toward the seats in front of her.

As Hermione and Malfoy took their seats she said, "Now I'm sure the both of you know that you're Head boy and girl." they shook their heads, "Yes, well, this year things are going to be different. You have to share a common room."

"What! I'm not sharing a common room with a _mudblood_," spat Malfoy coldly.

"Well, I'm not going to share a common room with an arrogant git!" Hermione retorted.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be wise to watch your tongue," Professor McGongall said, turning to Hermione, "and as for you Miss Granger, I expected better."

Hermione blushed and whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands.

Professor McGonagall started again, "After the feast meet me at the entrance to the great hall. I shall then take you to your common room."

They nodded their heads in unison, and returned to their compartment.

"I can't believe I have to share _my _common room with a _filthy little mudblood_!" Malfoy spat as he slammed the compartment door shut.

"Well, first off, I believe you mean _our_ common room, and secondly, I'm not a filthy mudblood! So, stop calling me that!" Hermione said viciously. She couldn't believe they were already having another row.

"I can't help but call you what you are Granger," he replied with his signature smirk.

"I can't believe you're actually enjoying this!" she said with disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy it?" he asked sarcastically, "I enjoy making you angry. I like to watch filthy mudbloods loose their tempers over me."

She glared at him, _How was he able to be so obnoxious all of the time? _"Just shut it Malfoy," she screamed at him.

"Why don't you just try and make me," he replied indignantly.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had lost control. "Fine," she cried as she slapped his face. _That brings back memories_, she thought to herself, as she remembered her third year at Hogwarts.

"Why you insignificant, little mudblood!" Malfoy spat as he brought his hand to his reddening cheek.

All of a sudden Malfoy advanced on Hermione; he grabbed her arms behind her back and placed a Silencio charm on her.

"That way no one can hear you scream," he said smirking.

She kicked and tried desperately to scream but nothing would come out. Malfoy started to laugh menacingly. As he pushed her against the seat his laughter turned to a soft chuckle. He leaned forward near her ear as whispered, "You think you're so smart, but if you were then you'd know that I'd never hurt you."

She stopped kicking at that moment. _What is he trying to say, _she asked herself.

She looked at him questioningly as he leaned in closer to her, then he claimed her lips in a very passionate kiss. She tried to pull away, but as she did, she realized that this was something she wanted, and gave up her resistance.

"So you like it do you Granger?" he asked cheekily. Then he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss. Hermione pulled away and motioned toward her mouth, indicating that she needed to say something.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I quite forgot," he said as he removed the charm.

"Um…if you're going to continue kissing me like there's no tomorrow, then I suggest locking the door. Also, why are you kissing me?" she asked quite confused.

"Well, Granger, even though I always make it my priority to make your life a living hell, I also think you're rather quite ravishing," he smiled cheekily at her.

She was starting to enjoy that smile. She smiled back at him, and then locked the door herself. Then she laid herself on the seat, and pulled Malfoy on top of her. They continued snogging until they reached the train's destination. They stood up and quickly readjusted their Hogwarts' robes, fixed their hair, and unlocked the door. They walked to their carriage, still quite out of breath, and anxiously awaiting a time when they could be alone for awhile longer.

I know that they get together really fast, but I have my reasons. Besides I hate waiting for the people to get together. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review.

Also, I like to thank my beta, Malfoy teddy bear! You've been awesome, thanks!


End file.
